gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Landslide
Landslide ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Sexy, und wird von Holly mit Brittany und Santana gesungen. Santana versucht sich über ihre Gefühle zu Brittany Klarheit zu verschaffen, indem sie diesen Song singt. Am Ende des Liedes umarmen sich Brittany und Santana mit Tränen in den Augen und Santana bedankt sich bei ihr, dass sie mit ihr dieses Lied gesungen hat, das ihr Klarheit über ihre Gefühle zu Brittany und ihre Beziehung verschaffte. Trotz dessen sagt sie Rachel, dass es, nur weil sie einen Song mit Brittany sang, nicht heißt, dass man sie zu etwas abstempeln kann. Das Original stammt von Fleetwood Mac aus ihrem zehnten, gleichnamigen Album "Fleetwood Mac" aus dem Jahr 1975. Charts Lyrics Holly: I took my love and I took it down I climbed a mountain and I turned around And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills Where the landslide brought me down Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart Holly mit Santana: Rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? Holly (Brittany und Santana): Oh-oh (Oh-oh) Oh-oh (Oh-oh) Holly (mit Brittany und Santana): (Well, I've been afraid of changin') Cause I've (built my life around you) Holly mit Brittany (Santana in der Episode): But time Holly mit Brittany (Santana mit Holly in der Episode): Makes you bolder Holly mit Brittany und Santana (Holly): Children get older And I'm getting older (too) Holly: Well Holly mit Brittany und Santana: Well, I've been afraid of changin' Cause I've built my life around you Holly (mit Brittany): But (time makes you bolder) Holly mit Brittany und Santana: Children get older And I'm getting older too Holly (mit Brittany und Santana): Well, I'm getting older too So-oh, take this love and take it down Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you (turn around) (And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills) Where the landslide brought me down (And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills) Well maybe Well maybe (Well maybe) The landslide will bring you down Trivia *Für den Song musste Gwyneth Paltrow lernen, Gitarre zu spielen. *'Stevie Nicks', Sängerin der Band Fleetwood Mac und die das Lied geschrieben hat, war bei den Dreharbeiten dabei. Sie meinte, dass es ein "schöner" Mix zwischen dem Original und der Dixie Chicks-Version ist. Sie war generell ziemlich zufrieden mit der Performance und geehrt, ein Teil der Serie zu sein. *Einer der Songs, wo der Part von jemandem in der Episode in der Studioversion von jemand anderem gesungen wird. Die anderen sind Imagine, A House Is Not A Home, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii, Home und Listen to Your Heart. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Holly Holliday Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce